


3 Coma Ghosts

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Book of Revelation, Coma, Dead characters coming back, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie is running. Ends up in a car accident and slips into a coma. IN her coma she meets 3 people who help guide her way.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	3 Coma Ghosts

3 ghosts of a Coma

Ellie Bishop pasted a smile on her face as Nick Torres said she was like a sister to him. And watched as he walked toward her desk. She felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces and offered something about dinner and being friends. Ellie made it all the way through dinner and even made back through her front door, smiling and saying good night. Ellie felt tears slide down her cheeks. As she locked her front door and slide down the portal to cry by the front door, she knew that she would have to let Nick go, and seeing him date other people would be her undoing. 

Ellie knew she would need to take some time off. Go Home. And figure out what her game plan was as far as Nick was concerned. She had a lot of PTO and called director Vance and told him she needed some time. Ellie blamed it on the fact that Ziva was alive and that she was still stressed by keeping secrets from the team. She would only need two weeks. Vance was confused but cleared it. She would come in early on Monday and turn in the paperwork. 

Ellie then called Gibbs and told him the same thing. She then packed her bag and went to her personal printer, and printed out the necessary documents. She then called her mother and told her to expect her in a couple days. 

Monday Morning, Director Vance found Ellie’s paperwork on his desk and called down to Agent Gibbs’s office. 

The Phone range at Gibbs’s desk. 

“Good Morning Leon,” Gibbs responded as McGee and Nick sauntered into the bullpen. “Yeah, she called me last night. It’s okay; we will be okay for two weeks. It’s good, she went home. Family is important. Copy that.”

McGee and Torres stood by Gibbs’s desk and waited for Gibbs to get off the phone. Gibbs hung up the phone. Gibbs filled out a piece of paperwork. 

McGee was too curious not to ask. “Hey, Boss, who is gone for two weeks.” 

Gibbs finally looked up and stared at Nick. “Bishop went home for two weeks.”

Nick swallowed and felt his heartbreak. “Hey, Boss, did She mention why she left?” 

Gibbs shook his head, “No, Torres, unless you know something I don’t.” 

Nick shook his head. “She didn’t say anything to me. But we are not as close as everyone assumes.”   
Gibbs shot Nick a glance of doubt. McGee asked, “So she’s back in two weeks, Boss?.” 

Gibbs responded, “She went home for Oklahoma for two weeks.”

McGee got pensive and moved back to his desk. “Hmm, I’m surprised. This sounded a lot like when Jake cheated. Bishop ran away after the news broke. She always runs homes when her world shifts so dramatically that she needs to regroup. Oh well. I’m just hoping she is okay.”

Nick swallowed and felt guilt that had been eating away at his soul since he called Ellie a sister, rise up, and turned his stomach. 

He went back to work.

Hours flew past and slowed, the MRCT caught a case, the day continued as it does. It was almost time to go home when Gibbs got a phone call. Gibbs stopped and didn’t rise from his chair. He answered stoically and detached and then hug up. Nick watched from his desk.

“Nick, Tim, That was Barbara Bishop Bishop’s Mother, Ellie has been in an accident. Her truck was in a car accident. She has bleeding on the brain and has slipped into a coma.” Gibbs explained. “Nick, grab your gear, McGee, you got the point. Keep going on the route we are going right now. I’ll be home in a few days.” 

Nick starred at Gibbs. Suddenly he felt as if he was underwater. Everything was muffled, and Nick felt as if he was gasping for breath.

Gibbs watched the younger man and came over and grasped his shoulder. “Nick, grab your gear. We are going to Oklahoma.”

Nick finally looked at his boss, fear showing in his eyes, “Gibbs, I can’t lose her.” 

“Nick that won’t happen. Come On, we are going to Oklahoma,” Gibb responded.

Two plane rides later. Nick walked into Ellie’s hospital room and felt his heart stop. There was Ellie, with a broken wrist, collapsed lung, and bleeding on the brain. Everything in Nick’s body told him to run, run far away. However, his heart propelled to grab her uninjured arm, and lean in close and whisper to Ellie. “Ellie, I here. Also, you are not like a sister to me. Much more than that.” 

It was white and warm. Ellie felt like she was floating. Ellie also heard a voice calling her name, someone who stirred something inside of her that Ellie had never felt before. 

“Hello, is anyone here?” Ellie glanced around the expanse of white. Ellie was wearing her favorite cowboys’ tee-shirt and her softest PJs. Again a distance voice called her name. 

“Hello, Agent Bishop,” A women with shoulder-length dark hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a light blue pantsuit. 

“You are Agent Todd?” Ellie asked. 

“Kate.” The woman responds. And She stuck out her hand.

“Ellie,” Ellie responds. Kate motions to follow her. Ellie followed her.

“Can I ask a question?” Ellie asked “

“You are in a coma. Hence the PJs. “Kate said. 

“So this is one of the moments where I get to choose if I stay or leave.” Ellie questions following Kate as they walked. 

“Nope, this is your Christmas Carol moment or your book of revelation,” Kate responded.

“Okay so you are supposed to tell me something.” Ellie reasoned

“Ellie why did you want to become an NCIS Agent?” Kate countered.

“Because I wanted to make a difference,” Ellie answered. 

“Ellie, you are special. You don’t need to be me. You don’t need to be Ziva. You just need to be you. Gibbs picked you and gave you the best desk in the bullpen. Be you. Trust yourself. Trust your partner. I’ve seen the way you act together. Nick loves you but is very scared of what will happen if he loves you, and something happens to you. You need to be his support. You also need to not accuse him of murder. Because Nick is haunted by the people, he’s hurt and killed from being undercover. Just love him, everyone calls you Big Hearted Bishop. Just love him.” Kate said as they walked to a door. 

“Love, Nick. But I’ve been burned by love before. What if I’m not ready.” Ellie asked as Kate opened the door.

Kate smiled and responded, “Remember that feeling you had when you joined Gibbs team. That voice in your heart that told you which is the right path. Just listen to that voice. “

“Kate, I think Jake killed that voice,” Ellie mentioned.

“Ellie, nobody, can kill your inner voice,” Kate said as she walked through the door and disappeared. 

The door disappeared, and Ellie was left alone. However, the calming voice came back.

Nick grabbed Ellie’s hand. The doctor had told him there was a 50 percent chance of her waking up. 

“Elle, The first and only woman I loved, I looked across the cafeteria and knew she was going to be my wife. We had 3 perfect summers. She died of cancer. The only other time I felt something like that is in the bullpen, and when you said, there the first time for everything. And you smiled at me. I knew then and there you were it for me. Ellie, I love you. I know I am a Wuss. Did you know Ziva called me that when we fought Because I hadn’t told you? Ellie don’t make me a wuss. Wake up, babe, so I can tell you.” Nick said into the darkroom. 

Ellie glanced around the nothingness. Except for the door, there was nothing there. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Ellie called, “Come- in?”

The door opened, and Clayton Reeves poked his head in. Ellie smiled and ran over to hug him. 

“Ellie. I’ve missed you!!!” Clayton wrapped his friend into a hug. 

Ellie felt tears sting her eyes. “Clay, You are here.”

Clay grabs her hand, and they start walking again through the nothingness. They chat about the place, and then Clay turns to her and looks at her thoughtfully. 

“Ellie, You need to take care of Nick. He is struggling with a darkness that will pull him in. You need to take care of him. And be patient with him.” Clay mentions urgently. 

“What’s wrong with Nick,” Ellie asked. 

“I can’t tell you everything because he needs to trust you. But he doesn’t sleep. Every time he comes in late, it’s because he has not been sleeping. The only time he got a good night was during the baby case.” Clay said.

“I can’t help him if he doesn’t allow me in,” Ellie said an moved away from her friend. “I’m tired of fighting him, and he doesn’t even like me. He said I’m a sister to him” 

“Ellie, I know he is stubborn, but he is also broken. He is also terrified. When you go back, just love him.” Clay said.

“What if I don’t want to go back??” Ellie asked. 

“Ellie, you don’t get to make that choice here, not until the 3rd ghost. I have to leave.” Clay said as he headed toward the next door. 

“Clay, you were my brother,” Ellie said as Clay opened the door.

Clay looked at her and smiled and said: “You are my sister.”

Ellie was once again alone, and she was unsure if she wanted to move on. Ellie knew she loved Nick; however, with all the information that Clay gave her, it was a lot. Did she want to walk the path with Nick even when his demons might threaten to strangle out their relationship? And her commitment issues. Truthfully Ellie was scared to open her heart entirely to Nick because if she did, that meant that she would be vulnerable to getting her heart torn out again. However, that familiar voice called out again, and the warm feeling spread through the coldness of the empty. 

“Ellie, I have a confession to tell you. I met your ex-husband. He came by one day asking for you, and I talked to him. I’m sorry he cheated on you. You are the kind woman who a man should get into trouble for leaving you. I also may have threatened him. I knew how it would be if you saw him. You would feel the same way you did when the tater tots people disqualified you. Every time that happens. All I want to do is make you smile and make you realized how beautiful you are. You are a queen, and you don’t even know it.” Nick said as clasped her hand. He reached over and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Nick kissed her forehead.

“Elle, you need to wake up. I have so much I want to tell you,” Nick said as he stretched out to stay with her for the night. 

After what seemed like a few hours, and Ellie was sitting by a wall. Trying to decide if she wanted to go home or not. 

There was a knock on the door again, and Ellie called to enter. 

Qasim opened the door and shut it. Then He sat down next to her. 

“Ellie, my sweet Ellie. I like your hair. Oh, how you look like the years seem hard.”

Ellie wrapped Qasim into an embrace and suddenly felt the torent of tears she stuffed away for years. Qasim soothed them just like always. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say yes. I wanted to marry you.” Ellie said after the tears stopped.

“Ellie, it just wasn’t meant to be. Let me tell you the next time you are proposed too, it will be a resounding yes, and it will look like something out of a fairy tale. Your wedding will be everything your first one wasn’t. Your husband will protect you and your family. “

Ellie looked at Qasim and asked, very surprised. “I have a family?”

Qasim reassured, “Yes, and it is beautiful. 4 kids. A wonderful husband. Your husband is only devoted to you; however, you will face some hardships. Deaths of people close to you. Injuries. Sickness. But overall, a gratifying life. But now you have a choice. You stay with me, and we live our life here, or you go back. “ 

The voice that had been haunting her. Suddenly it rang clear. “Ellie, you need to come back to me. I need you.” 

Ellie realized who had been calling her. “That’s Nick. Nick needs me?”

Qasim asks again, “Are you staying or going?”

Nick kissed her hand and kiss her forehead. “Ellie, I need you to come back to me. You are the guiding light I need. Without you, the world is dark. Come back to me, please!!”

Ellie stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times. However, she couldn’t speak because she still had a tube down her throat. Nick noticed the movement and glanced at Ellie.

“Ellie! You are awake.” Nick grasped her hand and pushed the call button. 

After the doctors came in and took out the tube. Checked her vitals. And finally praised the miracle that she was okay. Ellie’s mom wanted some time with her daughter alone, so Barbara shooed everyone out of the hospital room. 

“Ellie, you gave us quite a scare. I’m so glad you are back with us.” Barbara said as she hugged Ellie.

Ellie asked quietly, “Mom, how long?” 

Barbara responded, “5 days, Sugar Bee. Your co-worker, Nick, stayed the entire time. It was such a Godsend because we were expected to be here the entire time. Nick stayed here and made sure you were okay.” 

Ellie asked for some water. Barbara gave her some water. 

“What’s the diagnosis?” Ellie asked again

“Broken Ribs, collapsed lung, broken wrist. Bleeding in the brain. Laceration on the forehead. Coma for 5 days. Need a new truck. And next time you need to come home, I’m going to buy you a ticket. What were you running from this time.” Barbara asked

“Nick!!!” Ellie said, simply.

“Eleanor Raye, I’ve spent the last 5 days with this man, He is charming, caring and a good man. What is so scary about that?”

Ellie blushed and quietly responded, “I’m in love with him, Mama.” 

Barbara Bishop wrapped her daughter in a hug and gently kissed her forehead. 

“Baby girl. I know wandering into love is scary. Especially for you, but Nick is an awesome human being. But being in love is scary. Like a roller coaster. Dips and curves and twists. And sometimes it breaks down. But that doesn’t stop us from standing in line and being hopeful of riding that ride. Even if we have to stand in line for 4 hours. It is part of the beauty of the thing we call life.” Barbara encouraged.

There was a knock on the door, and Nick stood at the door holding an iced drink.

Barbara smiled at her daughter and kissed her again. “I think you need some alone time. I’ll be outside. Tell him, baby. Don’t be afraid.”

Ellie watched this man sit down and fiddle with the drink and for the first time, noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Ellie wondered how often he slept? Were Reeve’s words valid? Nick, like the excellent chameleon he was, didn’t let it show. He just walked in and put his smirk on his face.

“Ellie, I brought you a sweet tea,” Nick said.

“Nick. I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry about calling you a murderer. I’m sorry that I pushed you away. I am sorry that I have been scared to take the next step with you. I’m sorry.” Ellie said as some tears slipped through her eyes. 

Nick grasped her uninjured hand and gently kissed her knuckles. “We are okay, Ellie. I’m just glad you are okay. I thought I lost you.”

“You were the one pulling me back, Nick. I was scared before, but I am not scared now. I love you, Nick,” Ellie declared. Nick felt some tears prick in his eyes, and if he thought his heart would burst before, he was sure at the declaration of her love, his heart would break 3x times more. Nick leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss on Ellie’s lips.

When Nick pulled away, Nick looked into the hazel eyes and responded, “I love you too, Ellie. You are the light in the darkness. The safe place and my boundary from losing myself. I feel stronger when you around. You are the person who makes me want to be a good man. I’m sorry for pushing you away.” 

Ellie yawned and clasped Nick’s hand. Knowing that somewhere Kate, Reeves, and Qasim were smiling down at them. They weren’t perfect, but they were better together, and they would make it work.

“Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here when you wake,” Nick urged. 

Ellie smiled as her eyelids drifted down and said: “Me too.”


End file.
